Information technology infrastructure library (ITIL) environments associated with a large set of tools intended to manage individual aspects of service management are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to each of the tools retrieving associated processes for: identity management, access controls, logging, and monitoring key aspects of security and compliance.
Additionally, legacy data center systems are not typically designed for speed or repeatability with respect to updates to servers. Legacy data center systems may be separated from a security and a compliance point of view thereby introducing security related vulnerabilities and disconnected compliance properties
However, the aforementioned solutions may be associated with each tool to retrieving its own structure for evidence of compliance and management of security thereby enabling a complicated process associated with security management may. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions enable costly processes associated with demonstration of compliance. As a result, the current solutions do not comprise an effective means for managing a single security compliance policy with respect to ITIL environments regardless of the number and types of tools involved.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to manage and implement information ITIL environments associated with a large set of tools.